Rise of the Maximals Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Rise of the Maximals Part 2. Previously on Yuna's Princess Adventure. K.I.T.T.: I am the voice of Knight Industries Two Thousand's Micro Processor. K.I.T.T. for easy reference, or "KITT" if you prefer. Megatron: It seems you could use some assistance, Yes. Bill Cipher: I don' believe it, It's Megatron's Predacon descendant! Princess Black Hole: No way! Darkwing Duck (Drake Mallard): Are you certain about this, Gosalyn? Gosalyn Mallard: It's true, Dad. That's why we need your help. SpongeBob SquarePants: We've faced many dangers before, We'll help you guys. Just as Everyone gathered in Canterlot, Princess Yuna came up with a plan to put a stop to the Decepticons and the Predacons as they meet at Golden Oaks Library. Princess Yuna: It's not going to be easy, But we'll have to work together if we win. Lloyd Garmadon: Right, Yuna. K.I.T.T.: We'll watch your back, Princess Yuna. Optimus Primal: We got your back. Dipper Pines: That's, Primal. Kai: We're all in his together. Rattrap: Whatever you say, Kai. Mater: Let's do this. Princess Yuna: Is everyone else with me? Tigatron: No doubt, Princess Yuna. Princess Celestia: We wish you luck, Princess Yuna. Princess Luna: Be careful. Princess Yuna: I will, Mama. Soon, They prepare for battle. At the crack of dawn, The battle of Equestria begins. Optimus Primal: Let's hope we win this. Optimus Prime: Never alone, But always together. Princess Yuna: Right, Optimus. Airazor: Two Optimus leading us Maximals and Autobots. Tigatron: There's something you don't see everyday. Then, All the villains with the Predacons and Decepticons came. K.A.R.R.: So, This is where they lived. Quackerjack: You guys don't know the half of it. Tirek: (was surprised to see the Golden Oaks Library) I thought it was destroyed. Bushroot: News flash, Tirek. It was restored a long time ago. Negaduck: JUST... GET THE JOURNALS NOW!!!!! Lockdown: Princess Yuna: Paleo Maximus: (aim the arrow at ????) Starscream: Nightmare Moon: Optimus Prime: Princess Flurry Heart: Bill Cipher: ???. (gets ???? and his voice changes into his deep, demonic voice) ???, . Princess Yuna: ???, . ?????: ?????: ?????, . ?????, . Optimus Prime: Megatron: Optimus Prime: Not this time, Megatron! Optimus Primal: Megatron: Optimus Primal: Megatron: Optimus Prime: Time to find out. (????) ?????, . Optimus Primal: ??????: ?????, . Princess Yuna: Time to use the Ultimate Shacktron! ????: ?????: ?????, . ???????, . ?????: ???????: Bill Cipher: ?????: (?????) Want the Journals? Come and get them now. ????: Nightmare Trix: Cerberus the Nightmare Train: ?????: K.A.R.R.: Very well. If ????, well maybe ????. (shoots the laser at ????) ?????: Rod Redline: ?????: Finn McMissile: K.I.T.T.: Princess Yuna: Mater: Dad-gum! Computer: Gatling guns, . ????: K.A.R.R.: Goodbye, ????! ????: Sheldon J. Plankton: (as Plank-Ton) ?????, . ?????: Sheldon J. Plankton: (as Plank-Ton) Who's laughing now? ?????, . Tirek: Tigatron: Airazor: ( Tirek: NOOOOOOOOO!!!! With one big kick, ??????, . ?????: That is for destroy the Golden Oaks Library years ago!!! ?????: Negaduck: Darkwing Duck: ?????: SpongeBob SquarePants: (as The InvinciBubble) Mr. Superawesomeness, take them down. Patrick Star: (as Mr. Superawesomeness) Justice is best, soft served! Mermaid Man: ?????: ???: ?????, . Princess Yuna: Nightmare Moon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! King Sombra: Nightmare Trix: Nightmare Hiro: Princess Twivine Sparkle: Princess Black Hole: Nightmare Rarity: Cerberus the Nightmare Train: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Lockdown: Megatron: Tirek: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! ?????: ?????: After the war, . Negaduck: Man-Ray: Mr. Krabs: (as Sir Pinch-A-Lot) ?????, . ??????: K.I.T.T.: We did it. We won. ?????: Rod Redline: ?????: Princess Yuna: ?????: The Ultimate Shacktron went back into the Mystery Shack. ?????, . ?????, . Princess Celestia: Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225